


“You’re saying this was an accident?” (Perceptor/Drift)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:“You’re saying this was an accident?” w/ Perceptor and Drift, bonus if Percy's hurt? ::D





	

Drift hurried into medical and straight to Perceptor’s side. Ratchet wasn’t finished with the repairs, but Drift wouldn’t be stopped. Preceptor's hand was missing, targeting monocle shattered, and shoulder was horribly dislocated. “Where’s Brainstorm, I’m going to kill him.” Drift scanned the medbay optics cold and dangerous. 

“It wasn’t him Drift. It was me. I was careless, and now I’ve paid the price.” Both ignored Ratchet’s groused agreements or mumbled comments about idiots with guns. 

“You’re saying this was an accident? I find that very hard to believe Perceptor.” Drift sat on the edge of the medical slab taking Perceptor’s hand gently in his own. “Tell me what happened?” 

I was testing a new ammunition, one that would take out a phase sixer, I don’t want any of us to be so defenseless again, and it had a little more punch than I expected. It caused the barrel to explode and, well, you see the results.” 

Drift leaned in to kiss the blushing cheek of his lover. “Dork. Glad it’s nothing too serious.” 

“Nothing more of that won’t fix.” Drift leaned in for another kiss; they ignored Ratchet’s gagging noises.


End file.
